The beautiful and Broken
by Jennathedreamer
Summary: Killing's in Tree Hill leave Haley and Brooke torn apart. Dean and Sam wonder into Tree Hill and decide to figure out what went on.


**The beautiful and the broken.**

**Couples:** Dean & Haley, Sam & Brooke.

**Rating:** 16 and over.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters from One Tree Hill or Supernatural.

**Author's notes: **This is a very random fic, but i know where it's going already. Huge DALEY fan so hope you guys are as well.

**1: the broken.**

It was early September and a warm breeze still lightly blew through the trees. Dean Winchester sat on the hood of his 1967 Chevrolet Impala watching the sun set. Dean had sat on the hood many times contemplating his life and the things he saw on a regular basis. He put the glass bottle of cold beer to his lips and took a sip. He liked to sit and have a drink, it was his way of relaxing, of dealing with things. God knows he wasn't much of a talker when it came to what went on in his head. Dean although he would never have admitted it thought the scene in front of his was beautiful, something that he could appreciate more after the things he'd seen, and the hell's he had been. The noise of footsteps on loose gravel from behind made Dean instinctively turn to see who approached him .

"Hey I booked us into the motel down the street, want to go grab some food?"

Dean nodded at his younger brother Sam, "Sure!" he smiled slightly, "Let's go to that café we went to earlier."

Sam who knew his brother far to well raised an eyebrow, "That's like a hour in the other direction… this wouldn't have to do with that girl would it?"

Dean carefully got off his Impala as not to scratch or mark it, "Maybe Sammy, come on don't I deserve a little fun."

"Yeah but come on, there is a burger place right down the street and I am tired."

Dean smirked, "Well you stay here if you want and play with your laptop but I need some fun."

Sam watched Dean drink the last of his beer, he drank a lot more lately, "Okay, I will come." he said out concern for his brother more than anything.

Dean chuckled as he always did, "That's my boy, and hey I got dibs on the blonde one with the attitude."

Sam opened the car door and slid into the passenger seat, "You know she didn't really seem interested in you."

Dean who was now starting the engine scoffed at his brother, "Hey who can resist Dean Winchester? Maybe I'll do my TV producer line, chicks love that Sammy."

Sam laughed to himself, "Why don't you try just being you."

Dean turned down the sounds of ACDC that blasted from the stereo, "Be myself? Hi I am Dean Winchester I fight evil, have spent time in hell and don't like long walks on the beach."

"You know what I meant Dean."

"Yeah, look these girls are just fun. It doesn't matter what line I feed them or who I decide to be when I meet them. Not like I am ever going to have a relationship with any of them." Dean told his brother as they drove.

Sam shrugged, "Maybe one day you'll settle down Dean."

"Yeah with a crazed demon broad or a werewolf?"

Sam chose to ignore Dean's comments directed at him, "Whatever Dean."

Dean glanced at his brother who sat beside him for a moment and felt guilty, but he didn't say anything he simply turned up the music and drummed his thumbs to the beat.

* * *

Wiping down tables and taking the hungry folks of Tree Hill's orders was not the career choice of Haley James-Scott but it paid the bills and that's all that mattered. School, work and getting through the last year of High school so she could fly away to college and be far away from the town that seems to devour everything she was.

"Haley there is a phone call for you, it's Brooke." Karen the café owner called from the back.

Haley dragged her feet as she walked into the back like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, "What's wrong?" she asked immediately.

"I just woke up, I have a headache from the depths of hell can you pick me up something on the way home please." Brooke Davis's muffled breaking voice replied down the phone.

Haley sighed as she held the receiver to her ear, "There are some pain pills in my room okay. Maybe if you stopped drinking at 11am in the morning you wouldn't be hangover by the evening."

"Haley don't start okay, and I already looked in your room. Please just hurry home and bring some medication with you." Brooke said, practically begging now.

Haley's eyes scanned the café through the window of the door to the back room, she watched the two guys from earlier enter, "Okay, just try and clean up the place a little Brooke.""Okay Mom." Brooke scoffed, after which the line went dead.

Haley hung the phone back in place. Her eyes were still fixed on those guys from earlier, the shorter guy had been hitting on her the whole time previous to this visit. The last thing she needed or wanted was some sleaze bag trying to get into her pants, her husband had only been dead five months.

Haley wondered back through grabbing her order pad from where she had left it on the counter and went to the guys table, "Hi what can I get you?" she asked expressionless.

"Smile, might never happen." Dean said trying his hardest to woo the beautiful girl in front of him.

Haley raised an eyebrow, "Maybe it already has." she replied weakly.

Sam coughed nervously, "Sorry I was wondering if you had lived here long?"

"All my life why?" Haley asked suspiciously.

Dean kicked Sam under the table, "Ignore my friend. So what do you do for fun in this town?"

Haley sighed getting annoyed, "Nothing. This town isn't at all fun, if I were you guys I'd pack up and go back to wherever you came from. Now anything to eat?"

Dean was taken a back by the sheer pain that seemed to ooze from the girl in front of him, "I'll have the burger with the works." he said giving up and throwing down the menu.

Sam nodded, "The same… oh and Miss can I just ask you why you speak about your town like this?"

Haley jotted down the orders, "Because since what happened here six months ago nothing has been the same since nor will it ever be. Now excuse me." she walked off again as if she had to drag her body.

* * *

"Okay so I did some research when we got back last night about Tree Hill." Sam was almost sounding excited.

Dean pulled on his boots from his seat at the edge of his Motel bed, "You researched Tree Hill? Come on that waitress had been listening to way to much Alanis and probably broken up with her jock boyfriend. Or maybe she's one of those emo chicks but damn she was depressing."

Sam disagreed, "No, look I think something happened there.. Something supernatural."

Dean didn't seem to believe his brother, "Okay tell me. But hurry, they stop serving the breakfast menu in ten minutes."

"Six months ago a string of murders happened in the town. Well five kids to be exact and ten missing persons reports filed. All the victims found with unusual bites on the neck." Sam explained.

"Okay, how come we didn't hear about this?" Dean wondered, still unsure.

"Maybe because around the time we were fighting bigger things, come on Dean you know this is Vampire related. Also I had this eerie feeling when we were there, like something wasn't right. Like the town had the life sucked out of it."

"Maybe look, it happened six months ago you say? Any reports of killings or missing person's since then? Dean asked now standing pulling on his jacket.

Sam shook his head, "Not from what I can tell-"

"Exactly even if it was vamps they have dined and dashed already nothing we can do." Dean grabbed his cell and headed to the door.

"Can't we just go investigate a little? I mean That waitress seemed in so much pain, we can at go have a look around town?" Sam asked.

Dean stopped, the waitress sad face entered his thoughts and he was a sucker for a damsel in distress, "Fine, one day. Call Bobby tell him the deal. But Sammy we have bigger fish to fry."

Sam immediately felt the tension in the room mount, "I know, just thought you know maybe a "normal" job would make things seem a little less messed up than they are."

Dean understood, "Yeah. Come on we'll go after breakfast. I am starving."

* * *

Brooke Davis, popular, pretty, rich - not so much anymore. Well still pretty even with the scar on her face which she constantly tried to hide with make up. Every chance she got she applied trying so desperately to hide the mark that reminded her of that horrific day. Brooke didn't move from her spot on the bench as the bell rang for next class, Haley as always walked out headed for whatever lesson she had next. Brooke watched her form a far her face so sad yet lifeless. There wasn't hardly any laughter in the halls, classrooms, or lunch hall anymore. Brooke could remember when she'd stand with Peyton Sawyer and her other cheerleading friends gossiping and laughing about something that seemed way to inadequate now.

"Shouldn't you be heading to class?" A male yet soft voice asked from behind, she knew it instantly.

"I should, but I'm not going to." Brooke said staring out watching the other glum faces head to class, the last few now, rushing. "So how are you? She asked not turning.

"Okay, I missed you and Haley."

"**Missed us?** You left pretty abruptly as soon as summer came, Haley needed you. We needed you Lucas." Brooke close her eyes to stop the tears from welling up.

Lucas Scott put a caring hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, but I needed to breath. I lost them to Brooke. I loved both of them."

"Yeah well Haley would love to see you, go drabble onto her about all ya emotional crap I haven't the time nor the energy." Brooke got to her feet pulling her bag over her shoulder and keeping her face turned so the scar couldn't been seen, it was habit.

"Brooke I went for the summer, I just needed some time." Lucas seemed to plead.

"**Time? **No amount of time can ever heal the wounds of what happened. Peyton and Nathan are gone! We needed to stick together and you left. Haley and I don't need you to be around, were good. Haley doesn't need you." Brooke shouted, unable to hold back the tears.

"How is she?" Lucas asked.

Brooke shook her head, "Broken, a mess, barely functions anymore."

Lucas swallowed guilt consuming him, "I.. I am sorry Brooke. I lost my brother, my girlfriend as well as you loosing friends. People deal with their grief differently."

"Yeah I know you did. But still we needed each other and you left. That makes you one asshole if you ask me!" Brooke stormed towards the classrooms, even class seemed a better choice than hanging with Lucas.

* * *

Sam stared at the blond that crossed the street in front of him, she was beautiful… yet like so many others in this town seemed like the life had been sucked out of her.

"Okay so maybe you were right something did happen here, something bad." Dean said as he slid into the drivers seat beside Sam.

"Okay what you got?" he asked intrigued.

Dean pulled out a photo copy of a police report, "A Peyton Sawyer and Nathan Scott were the first two victims found both had severe head trauma and what the police are saying, animal bites to neck… oh and a Brooke Davis was also attacked same time and place but managed to get away somehow." Dean threw the report in Sam's lap.

Sam read quietly to himself the rest of the report, "Something doesn't seem right. Doesn't add up quite you know."

"Well got Brooke's address we can drive on over and have a little chat with her if you want?" Dean grinned happy with his detective work.

Sam nodded, "Sure."

* * *

"Hello I'm detective Mercury, this is my colleague Detective Manilow. I was wondering is a Brooke Davis was here?" Dean asked as the door to the apartment opened.

Brooke pulled her hair over her cheek, it was a habit. "I'm Brooke, can I help you?" she asked warily.

Sam smiled, "We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions about a incident that took place six months ago?" he spoke softly as he put his fake FBI badge away.

Brooke froze for a moment, realising she might have to relive those memories out loud again, "I've spoken to FBI and the cops about everything. Has something happened?" Panic set into Brooke voice and her tone deepened, "Is Haley okay?"

"Haley is fine.." Haley said sliding between the two suited men at her door, "You guys?"

Dean was surprised to see the waitress again, "Sorry Ma'am were FBI." He pulled out his badge again, "Need a few words with Brooke here."

"Come in I suppose. Quickly." Haley ushered in the men, "Take a seat."

Sam watched the fragile Haley bolt the door behind them, "So you live here just the two of you?" he asked.

Haley joined her friend on the chair opposite the couch, "Yup, were roomies." her voice still full off gloom.

"Must be cool, no parents, no one to answer to." Dean said trying to lighten the mood.

Brooke shrugged, "Well our parents aren't around and well.. As you probably know Haley's husband was one of the victims so we feel better together."

Dean's eyes flicked to Haley who stared down at the floor, he now understood "Yes. I'm sorry."

"So can you just run through what happened that night?" Sam asked.

Brooke took a deep breath, it was agonizing "Okay well we were at a party, all of us."

"All of you?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah Myself, Haley, Lucas Scott, Nathan, Peyton and a few other friends."

Sam nodded, "Okay so can you tell us what happened at this party?"

Brooke took another breath, "Well Lucas took Haley home earlier as she was feeling sick and-"

"I insisted Nathan stay at the party as he'd had a good basketball game that night he was hyped and I felt bad for making him leave." Haley interrupted not making eye contact with anyone simply holding Brooke's hand.

"Yeah, so Peyton, Nathan and I get a ride home with our friend Mouth, Marvin McFadden. Were driving along and there.." Brooke stopped to take a breath.

"Take your time." Sam said understanding.

Brooke swallowed nervously, "Well there were some people in the road, they looked like normal kids like us you know. We pulled over to see if everything was okay. They were talking saying they were lost, next thing you know I'm on the ground outside the car screaming."

Brooke could feel her whole body tensing up, she could remember the little things like her finger tips throbbing in pain as she tried to hold onto the road with them as her body was being dragged into the bushes. The image of the last time she saw her best friend Peyton Sawyer, she was on the floor the other side of the car being dragged the other way - except Peyton wasn't screaming or trying to claw her way free, she was already dead. Her eyes wide and transfixed. The smell of the wet grass as she laid on it face down as someone stood on her with one heavy boot pinning her there.

"You don't remember what happened exactly?" Dean asked.

Brooke wiped a tear from her eye covered by hair, "Nope not really. I was pretty drunk. I woke up the next day in the hospital. They found me a half a mile away from where they found the car and Peyton and Nathan. I was in pretty bad shape though, still have the marks to prove it."

Sam and Dean watched as Brooke tucked the hair behind her ear and showed them the scar across her left cheek, it was about four inches long and both the guys knew the wound must have been a nasty one.

"Look why are we going over this again? It's hard for Brooke and me, don't you understand that? Just let us try and get on with our lives." Haley asked for the first time looking at them with pleading eyes.

Sam got to his feet, "This is still an open case. We want to catch whoever did this that's all. Sorry, just doing our job."

"You'll never catch them." Brooke laughed almost insanely.

Dean frowned, "Why do you say that?"

Brooke paused, "Um, I just mean whoever it was is long gone right."

"Look if you don't mind we have stuff to do, I'll see you out." Haley got to her feet fast and headed to the locked door, which she now unlocked.

Dean got up and nodded at Brooke before walking over to Haley, "I'm sorry about your husband."

Haley almost managed a half smile, "Thank you." she whispered as Dean past her.

"Brooke if you think of anything we'll be in town a couple of days. Okay? Thanks for your time." Sam also thanked Haley as he left.

"So what do you think?" Dean asked pulling off his tie as they reached the Impala.

"Weird."

Dean nodded, "I know married at seventeen, crazy kids."

Sam shook his head, "Not that Dean, Brooke is found alive with no bite mark just a scar. I don't know what went on here but something is still freaking these girls out." Sam said frustrated at not being able to help them.

Dean threw his jacket in the truck, "Maybe, but something like that can freak people doesn't mean anything."

"They way Haley locked the door, the way she scanned outside as we left, the way Brooke said we'd never catch the people that did this. There is more to this Dean."

Dean thought for a moment, "Guess were staying in town for a while then."


End file.
